Relena's Discotech
by Tsubasa No Kami
Summary: The result of too Much SUGAR and a 70's time warp and how our G-Force character deal ^_^;;


the g-force prelude  
  
70s bystander 1:Who ya gonna call? Da g-force ma friend!   
  
70s bystander 2:Right on brother  
  
Relena (looking out over the sea): heeeeeeeeero!  
  
flash of colors...corny music  
~~~~the g-force~~~~~~  
.....  
  
Scene the first: Gundaninum Night Fever  
Setting: Relena's Discotech  
  
Relena (dressed like a diva) welcomes people to her groovy discothech. Five shadows with bell bottoms approach...the disco ball sparkles...Relena gasps....  
  
Duo(looking at Relena): ooooh, haven't seen Charlie's angels get down like that!  
Heero: That's cuz she's no angel  
Duo: And you would know because...?  
Heero: Forget it.   
Wufei(with an afro): *snort* these clothes are against my sense of integrity. What am I doing here?  
(Quatre, Heero, and Trowa point to Duo.)  
Duo: hey its 70s night, just be thankful all those old Romafeller geezers didn't show up!  
(Quatre giggles)  
  
Relena grabs Heero: C'mon lets boogie down!  
Heero(squirming away): NO! you're a lousy waltzer...I refuse to disco with you  
Duo(eyeing the punch bowl mischievously): I'll dance  
Relena: I want Heero  
Trowa: Don't we all  
(everyone stares at him)  
  
Quatre: Oh look there's miss Noin and Zechs?  
Duo: Don't look! nasty  
Quatre: Err....  
Heero (trying to ward off Relena): Zero warned me there'd be days like this!  
  
Wufei goes to the corner and joins a group of party poopers. Duo rushes to the punch bowl and pours something into it. Relena tries to dance with Heero. Quatre goes to Dorothy and strikes up a conversation.  
  
Quatre: So, uh..Dorothy...uh....how's it goin?  
Dorothy(leans closer as Quatre backs away):What's the matter? you're acting nervous...you afraid of me?  
Quatre: Oh..haha...no...not exactly....its just the last time we were alone together you ran me through with a sword  
Dorothy: O that....  
Quatre: My look at the time...I'll go see what Trowa's up to  
Dorothy: Teehee..come back soon  
  
Quatre to Trowa: She's scary  
Trowa: Its the eyebrows  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Duo: Hey Hilde *hic*  
Hilde: Duo!!  
Duo: whooo hoo what a party  
  
Duo promptly feints and lands in a heap on a couch  
  
~~~  
Heero: Relena what part of no don't you understand?  
Relena: Huh?  
Heero: I'm not gonna dance!  
Relena: Please?  
Heero: I'd rather....  
Relena(hopeful gleam in her eyes): Yes?  
Heero: Self detonate  
Relena: Oh you're impossible!  
Heero: Heh  
  
Duo (stumbles over): Yeah I feel the *hic* love here  
Wufei (appears outta nowhere): Or lack there of  
  
Relena stars to cry and dashes off  
  
Duo: What's wrong w/ her? oh well more pretzel sticks for me!  
Quatre: Heero, go talk to her  
Heero: Do I look suicidal?  
Trowa: ...  
Heero: Today I mean  
Trowa: A woman's feelings are very delicate things  
Quatre: I think you should at least say something to her..c'mon be nice  
Heero(flustered): If you like her so much you go say something to her  
Quatre(blushing, looking at Dorothy): I don't like Relena....  
Duo: *cough*Dorothy*cough*  
Trowa: *cough*drunk*cough*  
Wufei: *cough*that's enough*cough*  
Heero: Fine I'll go talk to her  
(All with blank look on face. Heero walks off)  
Quatre: That was too easy  
Duo: Even more pretzel sticks. yea!  
Trowa: Someone hide Duo, he's embarrassing  
Wufei: Weakling  
  
~~  
Relena sits looking into space on the terrace behind the disco tech, tears glittering in the moonlight..in the air a sweet slow song drifts over the breeze  
  
Heero: err..hem  
Relena: Heero?  
Heero (mumbling): No Quatre Raberba winner  
Relena: I know what your going to say, Heero. I know you hate me. you always have....  
Heero: That's not true  
((thinking: What the #*($&%^@ am I saying? I'd be better of if she left me alone, wouldn't I?))  
  
Relena looks up at him, he moves closer and sits down  
  
Relena: I don't understand  
Heero(wipes her tear): You pacifists never do  
Relena(whispered): Heero?  
Heero:...Relena  
(move n about to kiss)  
Duo: ewwww!!!..theyre-*hic*  
Heero: DUO!  
Relena:((note to self...kill duo Maxwell))  
  
Quatre drags duo away and winks at Heero. Heero sits there totally embarrassed.   
  
Heero: I always have to act on my emotions....  
Relena: That's not alyaws so bad....  
Heero(reddened slightly looking down):...I know..oh what the hey-  
(grabs Relena and lays one on her)  
Relena: !  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and a not so sober Duo look on.   
  
Duo: Hey-  
Quatre: shhhh! don't spoil the tender moment....oh look how the heart of outer space beats again!  
Trowa: Strategically speaking, if they go on any longer they'll run outta air  
Wufei: I always knew he was a weakling!  
  
~~Relena and Heero in silhouette the g-boys boogie down in the discotech~~  
ending music and credits  
  
**big bing bong** its 048:00 hours....do you know where Zechs and Noin are?!  
  
fin ^-~ 


End file.
